rescue me breathing
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Dan Sasuke tahu, ia melawan pertandingan di mana mereka berdua ditakdirkan untuk kalah. (Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata.)


(35)

Pendeta Shinto itu menabur air, berdoa mengenai cinta, kehormatan dan kemakmuran ke atas mereka berdua. Kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran, dan cinta baru itu tumbuh di balik mata abu-abu bening yang menatapnya.

* * *

(13)

Di taman yang menggelap dan daun musim gugur yang semakin deras jatuh, turun menghiasi jalan dengan coklat dan abu-abu, Sasuke menemukan dirinya menunduk, ke dalam tangan yang menahan air mata itu untuk jatuh ke tanah.

Isaknya tercekat, berisi segala perasaan yang tak terkatakan dan air mata yang harus ia telan.

Sosok Naruto dengan tenang berdiri di sana dengan jarak setarikan nafas, tak melihat dengan berlebihan dan mantel dan syalnya yang usang membuat Sasuke ingin kembali meremas dan menghirup wanginya.

Kemudian Sasuke teringat akan kata-kata Fugaku, ibunya sendiri yang berdiri tanpa perasaan di sebelahnya, dan berpikir tentang klan dan kehormatan.

* * *

(6)

Ketika Naruto mengalungkan tangan di bahunya dan terlelap, Sasuke bermimpi. Dulu, ketika tangannya masih seukuran daun maple muda, Sasuke memperhatikan parade orang-orang yang lewat dengan kimono mereka yang bersulam emas dan wajah yang tertutup bedak dan dilukis sedemikian rupa. Mereka beriringan, payung demi payung diangkat seperti bunga yang bermekaran.

Dan dari sela-sela kaki dan yukata orang dewasa yang berkerumunan, Sasuke terpesona melihat pengantin pria itu meraih tangan wanitanya.

* * *

(17)

Karena Naruto menemukan banyak kesederhanaan dalam dirinya. Di bawah hujan musim panas yang deras, Naruto berkata bahwa matanya terlihat sedikit abu-abu. Diantara distrik ramai Shibuya, Naruto berkata warna maroon cocok untuk Sasuke. Di setiap inci tubuhnya, Naruto membisikkan cinta.

Ketika Sasuke menatap pantulannya sendiri di kaca, ia ingin mencabik-cabik kimono yang berwarna terlalu biru untuk rasa sakit yang masih mentah itu di hatinya. Lihatlah dirinya: seorang pria muda yang umurnya tidak lebih dari dua puluh lima, dengan mata yang sedikit terlalu kosong dan terlalu hitam, rambut yang menutupi kulitnya yang pucat dan kimono biru yang menyesak. Tali-temali dari benang emas mengikat ujung-ujung kakinya dan dirinya menunduk di bawah beratnya sematan lambang klan itu.

Pertemuan pertama dengan calon istrinya itu tinggal selangkah.

* * *

(14)

Kemudian: Naruto memeluknya agar ia tidak jatuh berkeping-keping hanya sejauh itu.

Kemudian: kehangatan terakhir itu bermetamorfosis seiring waktu.

* * *

(4)

"Kenapa kau menghabiskan waktumu denganku, dan tidak melukis?"

Sasuke mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk mengulum es krim mint yang mulai meleleh, melunakkan cone di bawahnya. Pemandangan yang cukup menggelikan, seorang Uchiha dengan mantel mahal dan pakaian serba monokromatis memegang manisan hijau yang dingin di musim semi. Kelopak yang berguguran jatuh menyentuh ujung rambutnya, dan ia melihat Naruto tertawa.

"Kau masih belum ingat?"

* * *

(8)

Teh itu terasa hambar, terlalu banyak dan sedikit gula pada waktu yang bersamaan yang tidak tercampur. Tidak ada piring-piring kue di antara mereka, ketika Naruto pertama kali menyeretnya ke kafe ini dan menghabiskan sisa jatah bulanannya, (Sasuke berakhir membayar).

Sunyi walaupun Itachi menghirup kopinya, dan Sasuke merasakan bahunya merengkuh, lelah.

"Aniue," ia memohon. Tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal dalam dirinya kecuali cerita. Mereka adalah lembaran yang usang dan termakan usia.

Itachi meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan elegan. Bajingan itu. Tatapannya berkata banyak, terlalu banyak hingga Sasuke hanya dapat mencerna sedikit darinya.

"Ayah sudah berkata mengenai hubunganmu dengan Uzumaki itu." Maksud Itachi adalah: Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu mengenai waktu luangmu. Mungkin, sewaktu Naruto menyentuh pipinya dengan bibirnya Itachi ada di suatu celah, melihat. Mungkin ketika Naruto menarik dirinya ke kamar paling atas dari sebuah apartemen sederhana namun dipenuhi lukisan berwarna, ada sepasang mata yang melaporkan.

Seluruh hidup Sasuke bergantung di atas benang merah yang tipis yang berkata tentang kemungkinan.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah," _kau sendiri belum menikah_, Sasuke ingin menambahkan, namun demi negosiasi dengan manusia paling tak tersentuh di dunia ini, ia menjaga kata-katanya.

Ia teringat mengenai Ayahnya yang tidak mau mengakui Itachi lagi.

"Prospek kinerja perusahaan itu bagus bila diambil alih kita, Sasuke." Itachi berkata, tidak terlalu meyakinkan.

Sementara Sasuke menelan abu, dan pelan-pelan hangus di dalam. "Tapi – aku berpikir-"

Tatapan itu yang menunggu jawabannya, menganalisis setiap gerak, menghancurkan dinding-dinding pertahanannya yang terakhir. "Aku tidak menyetujui kerja sama ini." Sasuke menelan kembali segenap rentetan kata yang terancam lepas.

Ia mengharapkan Itachi untuk mengangkat alis dan mengecam argumen lemah itu. Namun yang selanjutnya ia dengar tidaklah terprediksi.

"Kalau begitu, buatlah kerja sama yang kau setujui."

* * *

(10)

Malam itu, Sasuke menemukan koridornya dikosongkan oleh semua penjaga yang biasa ada di sana. Tanpa ragu, tanpa melirik ke ruangan di seberang mengenai antik Itachi yang pastinya adalah dalang di balik semua ini, ia berlari dan menyelinap ke luar rumah. Rumah itu kosong, entah apa yang dilakukan para protokol mengikuti perintah prodigy Uchiha yang satu itu. Absurd.

Pipinya semerah ceri ketika ia sampai di taman, sementara cellphone di tangannya terus berdering. Ia menemukan sosok Naruto di tengahnya, di balik jas tua yang sama dan scarf yang mereka beli bersama, dan mengharapkan senyum terpampang.

Naruto menatapnya sedih, dan telepon itu berhenti berdering.

* * *

(5)

"Dulu," bisiknya di kulit Sasuke, "kita pernah bertemu, ingat? Saat kau masih tinggal di Kyoto. Dan aku masih bersama orang-tuaku."

Nafasnya tercekat.

"Kau begitu polos dan sombong waktu itu, Uchiha." Gelitik Naruto. Ada kerapuhan dalam suaranya hingga Sasuke tidak ingin menyela. "-kita bermain bersama di sungai. Di bawah pohon sakura. Di sela-sela bebatuan,"

Sasuke ingat. Di mulai ingat. Melihat sosok anak kecil berambut pirang di semua tempat. Tapi mengapa pemandangan itu terlihat begitu hampa? Apa yang salah?

Ketika Naruto mengambil tangannya lagi, Sasuke melupakan itu semua dan menyerahkan dirinya.

* * *

(7)

Ketika ia bangun,

Ia merasakan dahinya menyentuh lantai untuk bungkukan yang sempurna. Uchiha tidak membungkuk pada siapa saja, dan ia ingin melemparkan gelas pada sosok ayahnya yang terduduk tegak dan kelam, namun ia tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa.

Itachi sudah memperingatkannya beberapa kali mengenai perjanjian yang mendekat, dan dokumen yang harusnya ia tolak, namun ia terlalu sibuk terpesona dan dimabuk oleh bundelan rambut pirang yang menariknya di setiap waktu luang ke tempat-tempat yang sederhana. Jauh dari formalitas, dari kain-kain kimono sutra dan tali-temali emas yang melilit seperti sangkar.

Ketika ayahnya menjelaskan: kau harus menikah dan menjalin relasi (berarti anak, dan keturunan dan harta dan kehormatan) dengan keluarga itu, dunianya runtuh.

Ketika ia berusaha membuka mulutnya dan kata-kata itu tertelan kembali oleh tatapan Fugaku yang tidak berperasaan, dan ia berusaha, dan ditolak, dan ditolak, ditolak, ditinggalkan di ruangan yang luas dan seketika menggelap itu, ia lumpuh.

* * *

(11)

Naruto menjelaskan, dengan suara yang terbata-bata dan hampir lirih, (apa ada air mata di ujung kalimatnya? Ia tidak tahu. Harapannya telah gugur seiring dedaunan pelan-pelan mati, bahkan di dahannya) —mengenai tiket yang sudah diremas dan dilicinkan kembali oleh jari-jari yang kasar. Tawaran beasiswa. Apresiasi. Orang-orang yang akhirnya mengerti tentang seni. Tentang dunia antah berantah di luar sana.

Kemudian lirih itu berubah jadi resolusi yang tenang.

"Maukah kau ikut denganku, Sasuke?"

_Apakah itu sebuah kebohongan?_

* * *

(16)

Dari masa-masa yang gelap itu, Itachilah yang menjaganya agar tidak kehilangan akal sehat. Diputuskan dari semua koneksi yang menghubungkannya dengan Naruto, kadang Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya untuk menemukan sebuah ponsel yang tak ia kenal, terletak di atas meja dengan tenang dan notifikasi pesan suara satu. Ia melupakan sebuah variabel bebas dimana pada kenyatannya, Itachi seharusnya tidak sebaik ini.

Sasuke berbaring di atas futon dalam kesunyian, takut sekaligus terlalu gembira ketika ia membuka pesan suara itu dan menempelkannya di pipinya:

"_Sasuke? Maaf aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, entah kenapa nomormu tidak aktif lagi-" _

Nafasnya memburu, ada getaran di bibirnya seakan orang yang tengah ia rindukan selama beberapa minggu ini tepat ada di depan matanya, dengan warna biru dan kuning brilian bercampur bersama,

"_-namun Itachi menghubungiku dan memberikan nomor ini. Umm, sejak kemarin tidak pernah aktif, dan aku pikir aku bisa meninggalkan pesan suara-" _

"_Sasuke, aku tahu alasanmu tidak datang ke bandara untuk menemuiku, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."_ Gemeresak, suara metropolitan New York yang Sasuke bayangkan ada di balik suaranya. _"Aku… tetap menyayangimu, okay? Itachi mengatakan samar sesuatu tentang perjodohan, dan aku pikir, kita harus segera berbicara, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu…"_

* * *

(18)

Musim semi ada di puncaknya ketika pertemuan itu berlangsung. Pintu geser itu dibuka lebar, angin yang masih berbau salju berhembus membuat lonceng kecil di kejauhan berdencing seiring derak air. Ada bau kemenyan dan wangi kain-kain tua mahal di udara, dan Sasuke terduduk, Itachi di belakangnya, orang-tuanya membarikade di depan dari calon tunangannya yang tersimpuh dan membungkuk.

Semua itu hanya formalitas di balik tukar tambah kekayaan yang terjadi di baliknya.

Seorang tetua Uchiha tertawa serak di sampingnya, berkomentar mengenai betapa putihnya calon pengantin itu. Apakah ada sejarah buruk mengenai kemampuan mengandung anak? Tanyanya kurang ajar, dan ada semuan malu sekaligus permintaan maaf. Sasuke merasa mual akan segala ini. Bekas-bekas bulan sabit menancap di telapak tangannya akibat genggaman yang terlalu erat. Simbol klan yang tersemat di punggungnya terasa berat. Ia ingin lari.

Ia telah mencoba lari.

* * *

(19)

Namun sosok Itachi selalu menghalangi setiap celah yang ia manfaatkan. Melalui surat, dan pesan suara yang ditinggalkan, Sasuke merasa semakin haus akan orang yang berada di seberang lautan sana. Ia nekad bertelanjang kaki dan berbekal dompet, ingin mengejar pesawat tercepat ke sana. Namun di saat yang tepat, selalu ada orang-orang Itachi menghalanginya. _Absurd. _

Sasuke membayangkan musim panas, Naruto yang terantuk-antuk di beranda apartemennya yang baru: melukis pemandangan gunung fuji dan bunga sakura semerah darah dalam bayang, dan merindukannya lebih dari apapun.

Kata Itachi, suaranya kasar dan menyembuhkan pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Penantian, penantian."

* * *

(3)

Beberapa kali Sasuke menyaksikan Naruto melukis, melupakan jam yang berdentang pada pukul enam. Model hidup, wanita-wanita tanpa sehelaipun kain itu berpose sekenannya di dalam apartemen yang ajaib itu hingga nafas Sasuke sesak dan ia bertanya – apakah Naruto pernah tidur dengan semuanya.

Pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan tawa dan ciuman manis di pipinya.

* * *

(20)

Lewat beberapa pertemuan berupa makan malam formal, Sasuke mulai belajar mengingat bahwa nama perempuan itu adalah Hinata. Tidak, kulitnya tidak pucat karena ia lemah; pandangan matanya bening dan anggun membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit inferior terhadapnya.

"Sasuke-san," Inilah pertama kali Hinata berbicara kepadanya dengan nada yang lebih kasual, di antara denting cangkir oleh kafe favorit Naruto – Sasuke membawa orang ketiga yang berbeda. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus mengaku ke Naruto soal ini. Mungkin Naruto akan mengamuk. Mungkin tidak. "Saya tahu sebenarnya anda tidak ingin menikahi saya."

Ia mempertimbangkan memesan kue pelangi apabila ingin menimbulkan impresi 'tidak mengesankan' dan dapat menghindar dari topik ini. Nada suara yang sedikit pahit itu, dari wanita yang seharusnya terhormat, mendapatkan pria yang lebih dewasa dan lebih tampan darinya, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa anda sudah punya seseorang yang disayangi, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, memperingatkan. _Jangan membuatku berbicara mengenai topik ini. _Dan, _jangan membuatku ingin melemparkan isi cangkir ini ke wajahmu. _ Keduanya tidak bekerja, toh, karena mereka berdua berasal dari keluarga terhormat dan Sasuke lebih mengkhawatirkan mengenai kelanjutan pesan suara yang diselundupkan Itachi apabila ia tidak berlaku manis.

"Saya sebenarnya juga sudah memiliki objek kasih sayang sendiri," Gumam Hinata, terlalu tenang dan mempesona dan apabila Sasuke belum bertemu Naruto—mungkin ia tidak akan gemetar akan sesuatu yang asing di hatinya, tercium seperti pengkhianatan. "Sasuke-san, apabila kita membuat negosiasi-"

"Jangan," Desis Sasuke. Teh yang terlalu manis (dengan kadar gula Naruto) yang tadi ia telan kini seakan naik lagi, ingin menghancurkan usahanya untuk tetap berada di bawah permukaan.

"Apa anda sudah mempunyai rencanamu sendiri, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke berpikir mengenai tumpukan dokumen, kalkulator dan segala rencana yang menunggu dalam ruang kerjanya untuk diberikan kepada ayahnya. Yang kurang hanyalah nyali.

"Sebenarnya-"

Ponsel itu berdering di sakunya. "Sebenarnya- _ya._"

"Kalau begitu, maukah Sasuke-san mendengarkan rencana saya?"

* * *

(9)

Yang Itachi katakan: "Buatlah kerja sama yang akan kau setujui."

Yang Sasuke dengar: "Buatlah rencana sehingga kita tidak perlu membuat kerja sama lagi."

* * *

(12)

"Haruskah kau pergi ke New York?" Tanya Sasuke sambil meremas ujung jaket itu. Benang-benangnya mencuat, memberontak, dan ia bertanya apakah dirinya dapat melakukan hal yang sama. Ada wangi Naruto yang tinggal samar dan mungkin ia tidak dapat merasakannya. Lagi. Paling tidak untuk bulan ke depan.

"Maaf ini terlalu tiba-tiba," kata Naruto. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit tanpa bintang-bintang. "Tapi aku sudah mengetahuinya sebulan lalu, kalau aku diterima." Jari-jari yang kasar akan kuas dan cat dan terpentin itu menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang pucat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin… memaksamu."

Bibir mereka terasa dingin dan hangat pada waktu yang bersamaan. Tangan Sasuke meraih ujung syalnya, tidak ingin ini menjadi ciuman perpisahan. "Aku akan berangkat minggu depan."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menemuimu lagi hingga minggu depan." Gumam Sasuke. Tangan Naruto yang dingin menyentuh tengkuknya yang tersisa. (mengapa semua tentangnya kini begitu dingin? Apakah ini mimpi?)

"Tidak apa-apa bila… kau tidak ikut sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu."

Banyak ekspetasi dan kehangatan dalam kalimat itu secara bersamaan, yang membuat dada Sasuke sesak, beban di pundaknya memberat, dan ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya dari rumah induk Uchiha itu dan ikut dengannya.

Ketika Naruto melarikan jarinya lagi ke pipi Sasuke, ia mengusap pipi yang basah.

* * *

(24)

Beberapa kali kemudian, kedua keluarga itu masih mencoba membuat mereka berdua terperangkap dalam makan malam pribadi. Lilin-lilin dinyalakan, dan wajah Hinata yang terang menunduk sedikit terlalu lelah akan negosiasi dan formalitas di seberang meja.

Melalui biodata yang Itachi sodorkan selama perjalanan ke tempat ini, Sasuke memesan makanan favorit perempuan itu dengan pelan ke waitress yang menunggu.

Ia berakhir memakan kedua porsinya itu, satu persatu.

* * *

(25)

Ketika ayahnya setengah menyeretnya dalam konferensi pers yang membuat Sasuke tercekat, terpaksa menggumamkan jawaban yang terencana mengenai pernikahannya yang tinggal terhitung jengkal, ia memucat.

Malam itu, setelah menggedor pintu Itachi, ia mendapatkan ponsel yang sama.

Bedanya: kali ini ada panggilan langsung dari orang yang ditunggunya.

* * *

(26)

"_Sasuke, maukah kau mendengar ceritaku?"_

* * *

(22)

Sasuke Uchiha memasuki ruangan ayahnya tanpa diundang, ia ingin mengamuk. Namun tidak bisa, tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi sekarang. Dokumen berisi kertas yang telah ia kerjakan selama berbulan-bulan itu tertahan di pegangannya, sambil ia berusaha mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi di atas awan.

"Sasuke," geram ayahnya, memperingatkan.

"Ini adalah rencana," katanya meletakkan dokumen itu tanpa berusaha membantingnya di meja kerja Fugaku-brengsek-Uchiha. "untuk perusahaan kita delapan tahun ke depan. Sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Kita tidak perlu melakukan afiliasi dengan keluarga itu."

Fugaku merapatkan jarinya di bawah dagu. "Berapa persentasi keberhasilannya?"

"Sembilan puluh tiga."

Fugaku, seorang rubah dalam kulit singa, menemukan celah ini seolah ingin menerkam mangsa. Sasuke mengandai apakah orang ini memang benar ayahnya. Namun ia tidak mundur.

"Kemana yang tujuh persen?"

"Di tangan Itachi, dan resiko yang berani ayah ambil."

* * *

(28)

"_Maafkan aku, Sasuke."_ Kali ini bola itu berbalik, dan haruskah ia menerimanya lagi? "_Itachi- dia – memberikan tawaran ini kepadaku – untuk membebaskanmu dari klan. Katanya, ia akan ikut menghancurkan nama Uchiha juga – bila aku menarikmu ikut. Aku hanya ingin – kau terlihat begitu-" _

Sasuke menyapukan tangannya ke pipinya, dan tidak menemukan apa yang basah di sana. Aneh. Ia membayangkan cinta Naruto yang posesif, dan pernah membayangkan apabila hal itu tidak lagi menyelubunginya, dan ia meramalkan dirinya akan retak_– _

"_Tapi kemudian surat ini datang, dan aku ingin sekali pergi – aku ingin menjelaskan semua ini kepadamu namun Itachi mengancam bahwa kau akan retak jika tahu semua ini d-dan aku–aku ingin kau bebas, Sasuke. Maafkan aku. Aku akan membayarnya. Bagaimana kalau kau—kau datang dan hidup bersamaku? Kita akan bahagia bersama– "_

– namun ia tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

* * *

(21)

Hinata bercerita mengenai hubungan cintanya sendiri dengan samar, namun ingatan Sasuke yang tajam menangkap bayangan sosok yang tepat dari salah satu calon penerus utama klan itu sendiri. Ia sedikit terperangah menghadapi keberanian perempuan muda itu untuk mengambil resiko hubungan yang berbahaya. (Hubungan-_nya_ dengan Naruto lebih berbahaya, namun Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan pertimbangan ini dengan sementara mengingat cerita Hinata yang terus mengalir lancar.)

"Saya akan berusaha berbicara dengan para tetua, sesulit apapun itu." Kata Hinata, bening dan cantik namun kontras dengan musim semi. "Saya akan mengambil kesempatan apapun, Sasuke-san, maka saya harap Sasuke-san akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Sasuke merasa ada perasaan yang menggantikan kegelapan dalam hatinya, ada bunga ceri yang mekar sekaligus layu dari cara Hinata mengatakan semua itu, namun Sasuke mendorongnya, ia mendorongnya.

* * *

(23)

Fugaku menolak.

Melihat-lihat sekenanya ke kertas yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya itu, dan berkata keras mengenai segala hal mulai dari bagaimana 'Uzumaki-_itu_' telah mengubahnya menjadi berandalan di usia yang seharusnya sudah dewasa, hingga mengenai ibu Sasuke sendiri. Memerlukan kontrol diri yang dipelajarinya dari Itachi untuk tidak mulai melemparkan sesuatu agar Fugaku menutup mulutnya.

Hinata telah mengetahui rencana ini. Ia akan mulai bergerak besok pagi, berpacu dengan waktu yang tinggal tiga hari untuk melawan seluruh klannya untuk membangun revolusi.

"Ayah," kata Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. "Aku tidak ingin menikah."

* * *

(31)

"_Naruto_?" Suaranya hampir habis. Sasuke merasa matanya kering. Perih. "Naruto?

Maafkan aku."

" '_s_ _okay_, Sasuke." Pedih. Kali ini di balik suaranya, sunyi. Sasuke membayangkan apartemen kecil yang kedap suara, memerangkap mereka berdua terpisah benua. Ia tercekat, menghadapi pilihan yang dipilihnya antara jurang, dan dengan anehnya merasa bebas.

"_I wish you've told me sooner, though._"

Walaupun suara sambungan yang ditutup itu tidak bisa menahannya untuk merasa lumpuh.

* * *

(15)

Di dalam kurungan sangkar Uchiha yang mencekam, terbenam dalam yukata-nya dan berpuluh-puluh dokumen, Sasuke mendengarkan sembari Itachi mengatakan tentang hari dan jam keberangkatan Naruto ke Amerika dengan presisi yang tepat, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Sasuke: kaku dan kelu, hanya makin terbenam dan membayangkan punggung Naruto yand sendirian berbalik ke dalam pesawat.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa perilakunya membuat ujung-ujung mulut Itachi menekuk tidak senang.

Sasuke sibuk berangan-angan apa memang seperti ini rasanya tenggelam.

(Perasaanmu terhapus seperti goresan di atas kertas buram, untuk kemudian dilempar dan dibakar pada saat yang bersamaan. Naik, seperti tekanan air itu memberi pengampunan bagimu; dan turun, menghancurkan tulang-tulangmu. )

* * *

(2)

Setelah penculikan yang pertama dan kedua dan ketiga semenjak mereka bertemu, Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto begitu menginginkannya. Dengan kacamata berbingkai bertengger di atas hidung, dan kulit yang terlalu tipis, Sasuke tidak menemukan dirinya cukup atraktif dibandingkan Naruto yang flamboyan dan kulitnya yang eksotis.

Sasuke menemukan mobil sedan tua itu lebih nyaman daripada lamborghininya sekalipun. Ada bau terpentin, dan bercak cat yang mengabur dan berbeda setiap kali Naruto menaikannya ke sana, dan berkendara hingga ke sudut-sudut kota yang menakjubkan. Galeri tidak pernah semenarik pilihan Naruto sebelumnya, pohon sakura hanya pengganggu pemandangan belaka hingga ia memegang salah satu dahannya dan menghirup wanginya, berlomba memanjat ke atas seperti anak kecil. Naruto selalu mempunyai bekas cat di ujung jarinya yang membuat dunia ini serasa menyeruak menjadi ledakan warna.

* * *

(27)

Melalui cerita Itachi di malam terakhir (diantara waktu itu berdetik dan masih tidak ada hasil, dan botol sake yang mulai dibuka,) Sasuke belajar bahwa orang-tua Naruto dulu adalah salah satu pelukis terhormat, keluarga seniman, sebelum kematian kepala keluarganya membuat klan itu pecah berantakan.

Iteachi berkata dengan pelan mengenai lukisan terkenal dari ayah Naruto, mengenai parade pengantin yang di arak di sepanjang deretan pohon Sakura, mengenai perspektif dan payung-payung yang diangkat seperti bunga. Mengenai detailnya. Mengenai lukisan anak yang tenggelam dalam air, dan fanatisme Sasuke kecil terhadap lukisan-lukisan berwarna itu sebelum ia pindah ke Tokyo.

Mengenai distorsi yang ia biarkan Naruto taburkan ke atasnya.

* * *

(32)

Beberapa jam, terus berdetik tanpa henti, Sasuke berdiri di ruang ganti pengantin wanita, menatap dari balik tirai karena ia dipanggil.

Wangi parfum bunga dan kain kimono yang menguning memenuhi sudut ruang yang berdebu. Siluet Hinata dan para perias terlihat seperti parade oktober, mengundang rindu. Melihat hiasan kepala perempuan itu, Sasuke ingin menyentuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun," Panggil Hinata tanpa formalitas, dan lelah.

Dan Sasuke tahu, ia melawan pertandingan di mana mereka berdua ditakdirkan untuk kalah.

* * *

(1)

Karena dulu, Sasuke hampir membiarkan Naruto menarik tangannya pergi.

* * *

(29)

Jika ia memakai analogi lukisan, maka Sasuke akan membayangkan dirinya sebagai seorang anak kecil yang tersesat dalam hutan ajaib. Seekor kucing chesire, pembuat hutan itu ada di sana, tersenyum dalam semua kegilaannya, menaburkan kebohongan dan kebohongan. Sasuke akan terpesona dengan warna kucing itu, dan kanopi daun yang sesungguhnya busuk seperti merah, memayunginya dari langit biru dan abu-abu, hingga ia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang berupa mimpi dan ilusi.

Inilah detail dari lukisan yang dilewatkannya: setiap kali Naruto menceritakan kisah masa kecil mereka (yang tidak lagi berarti apa-apa, hanya sepotong cinta dalam kenangan), maka ada senyum yang pahit. Setiap goresan yang Sasuke redam di lekuk punggungnya, Naruto akan tertawa pedih. Setiap pertanyaan akan hubungan mereka, Naruto akan mulai menjerit dan menuding. Setiap—

* * *

(33)

Di ruangan yang dingin membeku, Sasuke kembali membungkukkan dirinya dan memohon dengan suara yang pelan, kini tenang, tidak lagi kelabu. Ia mengapung, langit merekah menjadi merah di luar sembari pernikahan itu tinggal beberapa langkah, dan ia masih terus berusaha dengan keras, melawan sematan lambang klan itu di punggungnya.

Ia mengulang kembali apa yang Hinata katakan dalam ingatan, dan menyerahkan revisi dari program kerja untuk _sepuluh tahun ke depan itu_- untuk menyelamatkan apa yang tersisa dari klan, jika ia pergi. (Jika Itachi pergi dengan pemberontakannya untuk bertahan dengan klan ini.) Presisinya sembilan puluh delapan persen, kali ini, dan sisanya berupa harapan Fugaku sendiri mengenai kemampuannya.

Ketika ia kembali tegak, dan mencuri tatapan ke wajah ayahnya, ia melihat seorang pria tua, termakan usia. Keriput di ujung matanya, pudar helai rambutnya.

Ia tidak bisa bernafas.

* * *

(0)

Kadang, untuk kembali ke permukaan dan merasakan udara segar setelah begitu lama, kau perlu membiarkan dirimu tenggelam.

* * *

(34)

"Sasuke." Jawab ayahnya, lirih. "dengan proposal ini, kau bisa menyelamatkan dirimu dan perempuan itu. Pergilah."

* * *

(30)

"Aku tidak bisa," Jawab Sasuke, berharap Naruto akan mengerti. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan asap yang mengabur di kejauhan, bau nikotin yang mengalir dari setiap inci cinta yang Naruto bisikkan kepadanya di jam-jam fajar. Ia berada di kamarnya yang gelap, siap dengan kimono dan tali temali emas yang kini melindunginya dari angin luar. Dan Sasuke mengingat. Mereka: berdua di tengah-tengah taman, untuk perpisahan yang datang seperti celaka, celaka, menghantam di udara, dalam parade musim gugur. Coklat, coklat, dan biru yang semakin hambar.

"Aku harus kembali."

* * *

(36)

Di barisan yang kemudian bersatu itu, ia menemukan wajah Hinata yang lebih pucat, matanya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Namun perempuan itu mengangkat dagunya, menolak untuk terlihat buruk. Sesungguhnya wanita itu memesona di bawah anggunnya furisode pengantin itu. Di bawah hujan bunga. Hujan di mana-mana.

Sasuke tahu mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan kalah, namun kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran tidak lagi berbicara mengenai penantian.

Setiap helai mengingatkannya akan perjalanan yang panjang di depan.

* * *

_fin_


End file.
